


Under the Yellow Sun

by NiRinn



Category: DCU, Man of Steel (2013), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiRinn/pseuds/NiRinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is twelve. She is sent to Earth watch over her baby cousin, make sure he grows up good and strong. But she is only twelve, and she has no one else.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Kara Zor-El’s ship is never thrown off track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Yellow Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta read.

She is watching when Krypton dies. She watches wide eyed as the surface cracks, as fire lights it from within. She feels like she cannot breathe. When it shatters it lasts only a few seconds, a bright glaring sphere replaces her planet and then, then it is gone. If it makes a sound as it is destroyed she does not hear it. It is lost in the vacuum of space. She curls herself tight, knees pressing into her eyes, hands bruising her calves as she screams.

Everything is gone. Everything she has ever known. Everyone is dead. Everyone except him. 

She doesn’t know how long it takes to stop crying. She is exhausted, numb. She just lays against the clear side of her ship. Eyes open but unseeing to the galaxy she travels through. She focuses instead on the white in front of her. Her cousin’s ship. 

He is her mission, her family, the only thing she has that remains. 

It is hours later when she sees it. The blue. A blue dot on the blackness of space. They are headed right towards it. It is to be their new planet. She feels some small stirring of anger because of what is isn’t. 

It isn’t Krypton. 

It will never be their home. 

The planet seems to race towards them, though she knows they are slowing as they approach. She sees half of it lying in shadow, population hubs glowing with artificial light. The other half is lit by the sun, the yellow sun. 

The ship passes through atmosphere and is covered in flames. She watches it as nonsensical shapes flash across the window. She braces, and closes her eyes.  
Then, she crashes.

When she opens them she has is surrounded by gold. Large waving plants taller than she is surround the circle of destruction made by her landing. She takes a deep breath, shaking and opens the ship.

Screams. 

She is screaming, she thinks. 

She does not step out, but falls. Collapsing as her sight twists, she is looking at the earth and then she is looking through it, the light changes white, then red, then violet. The plants that looked so peaceful from the ship now shriek into her ears. Grinding and rasping as loud as thunder as they sway against each other. And the smell, dirt and ash and fire. It fills her nose and her mouth until it feels like she is choking on it and then she is. 

It is too much. 

She vomits. Once, twice and then she gags on air, she has nothing left to bring up.

She is still gasping, trembling, crouched on all limbs when she hears them. Voices. Unintelligible. She cannot tell how far away they are, everything is loud, distorted and wrong; but she can tell they are getting closer. She must get up. She must get to Kal. 

She staggers to her feet, slamming against the ship as her vision flips from one kind to the next without her control. Her hands are shaking as she grabs what she can carry from her ship. Everything she has was been packed for her in a bag that she clips around her chest. 

She cannot see Kal’s ship from where she stands in the midst of the plants. But she can smell it. The scent of burnt matter and cold metal. He is not far. 

His ship is upright, a blessing as she fumbles for the releases on the outside of his ship. She can see him staring up at her as the clear top slides back, and then she sees his face screw up as he too feels the effect of the yellow sun, unguarded by Kryptonian engineering. He wails. She grabs him, though he doesn’t quiet. He is so loud she almost doesn’t hear them as they break through the plant wall. 

It is a couple. Human. Old. They call to her. She doesn’t understand. She was taught no Earth languages, there are thousands of them and there was no way to be certain of where she would land. She grabs the bag in Kal’s ship and backs away. They look startled, frightened, awed. The woman speaks alone, hands held out, beseeching as she takes gentle steps forward. 

Kara runs.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a work in progress. Mostly because it's 2am the first episode of Supergirl was just on tv, and this got written almost right after. Anyway the next episode should be out in a week-ish. But I am also apparently a lying liar who lies (as is known to anyone who's read my other work) so we'll see.


End file.
